Finding Peace
by ibliniy
Summary: It has been months since Lexi has seen Tom. It has been months since Tom has seen Lexi. It has been months since the Nekross saw any of them. But when they come back, along with Lexi, and Tom has the added pressure of keeping an over enthusiastic Katie away, how will he deal with it? Can they all find peace, once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time ever posting on Wizards vs Aliens fanfiction! Who saw Monday's episode? I really don't like that Lyzera lady... She freaks me out! Ummm... Enjoy!**

**ibliniyxxx**

It had been months and months and months since Lexi had last seen Tom. Although she had told their son, Benny Junior, not to think about him, she could not get him out of her mind. Lexi wondered if Tom even thought about her anymore, the way she thought about him. It was wrong; to long after someone so much younger than her human age, someone who wasn't even an adult yet! If that was one thing both Nekross and humans agreed with, it was that. She was determined, though, to find him; she knew he lived in the sector called England, and went to Kings Park Secondary school. Surely that was enough?

But what if he didn't want to see her? She would have a wasted journey. Was it really worth travelling half way across the world to see a boy who might not even want her anymore? He was interested in that Kate girl... Lexi had seen it in his eyes, on that day in the park. She hadn't realised it then, but jealousy had taken hold of her; he was HER Tom, the majestic wizard! Not some ball kicking teenager!

"Mum, I'm back!" called Benny Jr, closing the door behind him as he entered his mother's room.

"Hello, Benny. How was practice?" she asked. She was still getting used to all the strange customs and rituals humans underwent everyday. Sure, she had observed them, but that was a hell of a lot easier than doing them.

"Oh, Mum! It was great! I scored 2 goals-and I didn't use magic!" he said excitedly.

"Shhh, careful!" scolded Lexi playfully. "You never know who might be listening." She didn't show it, but it was her greatest fear that Benny Jr might one day be taken by someone like Stephanie Gaunt. And this time, she would not be able to kill them, like Gaunt. She told herself, she had done it because it was _the Nekross way, _but deep in her heart she knew she'd done it for Tom and herself, in case she ever got the chance to talk to him like that so freely again. It was fun. Tom a was kind hearted boy.

"Mum," said Benny Jr, suddenly turning serious, "When are we going to see Dad?"

In truth, she had been planning the trip for ages, and was ready to go, however she told him, "Tomorrow. It's the half term then, and we'll leave a note saying we've gone to a place called Spain. That way no one will come looking for us."

"Then I'll do the Passing Charm and we'll be in Dad's house, right?"

Lexi nodded. "Hopefully it will work."

"Maybe we'll walk in on him while he's changing," added Benny Jr cheekily.

"Oh!" she slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Go and do your homework!"

Benny Jr jumped up and ran away. Lexi turned back to the window.

"I'm coming, Tom," she said softly. "I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my awesome reviewers! Love reviews. I write this story as I go, so if you have any suggestions, then please let me know, I will consider them! WIZARDS VS ALIENS! YEAH!**

**ibliniyxxx **

Tom flopped down on his bed and sighed. All in one day, he had to deal with the Nekross, a new race of aliens, his school being taken over and not to mention he had to cancel that date with Katie because he needed to warn the wizard world the Nekross were back, preparing spells at the same time to put an extra layer on the Shroud. Really, being a wizard was HARD.

Katie, not surprisingly, had been extremely upset, and they'd got into a fight. She had stormed off, and he hadn't bothered calling her at all, out of pure spite. He now cursed himself for being so idiotic. Why didn't he call her? What was she going to be like when they were at school tomorrow?

Slowly he drifted into an uneasy sleep, full of Katie and Lexi and Benny Jr, all melding into one.

* * *

><p>Katie and Tom walked side by side, their arms brushing against each other, Benny and Quinn walking behind.<p>

"Well, um, so how was chem?" Tom stuttered, then internally kicked himself.

"Oh!" Katie looked down. "Well, I, it was good. We did um... Well I don't know. Benny blew up the classroom again."

"It was only a SMALL explosion!" Protested Benny. "It didn't even shatter the glass this time..."

"No, it only blew out the lights... and the test tubes... and the doors-" pitched in Quinn.

"All right, all right!" Grumbled Benny, while the others fell about laughing. "Let's just go to English."

"Let's hope you don't blow up Shakespeare, eh, Benzoid?" Quinn said, much to the chagrin of Benny, and the amusement of Tom.

"Oh, I don't know... Sometimes blowing things up is good," grinned Tom. Benny grinned back, they were both thinking of the 'incident' in Room 12. Tom slung his arm around Benny, and they walked ahead.

"How did you and Katie make up?" he asked, once they were out of earshot from the others.

"It turns out she was sorry too, so we decided to drop the topic altogether," shrugged Tom. "Any news on... You know?"

"Yes actually," Benny whispered. "There have been large energy surges inside the ship-but I can't trace them, they go too fast."

"It's wizards, they're taking wizards," hissed Tom his eyes flashing in anger.

"That's the thing. These energy surges-they're not like your magic. They're... different."

"What do you mean?"

"Like_" He stopped as they lined up outside the classroom. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>Varg paced up and down angrily. The wizard Halfling had obviously warned the others of their presence, since they were no longer catching as many wizards as they liked, and also the shield they had put up was getting stronger again. Lady Lyzera watched calmly, feeding her bird.<p>

"Will you stop feeding that thing?! How I hate it!" shouted Varg finally, getting annoyed at the crunching noises coming from the revolting bird. He almost drew his weapon.

"Husband, really, keep yourself in order. Do we really want the people of Nekron seeing their king like this? You'll be Varg the hot-headed, not valiant."

"The wizard Halfling! How he annoys me!" screamed Varg, apparently not hearing his wife over his loud, violent thoughts. "I am going to make sure he suffers before he dies!"

Lady Lyzera stopped what she was doing. "First you have to catch him," she pointed out, in utter calmness.

That caused Varg to walk out. If he had hair, he would have been pulling it by now.

* * *

><p>Tom walked up to his room, dumping his shoes on the landing. He yawned, it had been a long day. Just 2 minutes sleep wouldn't be that bad, would it? Then he'd tell Gran and Dad about the mysterious energy thingies coming from the Zarantulus. Benny could show them the thing on the computer, he was a genius after all. Every time he thought about Benny, he felt proud of his friend for sticking around and helping in his times of need. He really was part of the family.<p>

Family...

Tom felt a wave of sorrow come over him. How could he not? He spent his entire life with Lexi-and more. He had deliberately turned her human, instead of just regenerating her body, so that they could, talk about their future or something?

Fat lot of good it did them. She was probably on the other side of the world by now, not even thinking about him. She had Benny Jr to look after. Katie was wonderful, and he was genuinely interested in her, but Tom didn't think that she could fill the gap Lexi had left behind. With that dismal thought, he pushed open the door to his room.

"L-Lexi?"

**OOOHHHHHH... What happens now? SPOLIER COMING: Especially since someone is making their way over to Tom's now... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Who doesn't love new chapters? By the way, the new episodes of Wizards vs Aliens will be in this, it's just a bit less canon than normal. Does that even make sense? Oh well. A new chapter for all! Here you go, here you go, here you go... *hands out chapters***

**ibliniyxxx**

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

Lexi paced up and down, waiting for her son to say goodbye to all his friends. They had to leave soon-it was nearly the right time for casting the spell, which was just before sundown, when the sunlight would cover the entire world, and allow a wizard to move around freely with a Passing Charm. She took a few deep breaths in, then out. She jumped as Benny Jr entered.

"Ready?" he asked his mother quietly, taking her hand.

Unable to talk past the lump in her throat, she simply nodded. With one last look around the place he had called home, Benny Jr threw the final ingredient into the cauldron, and they disappeared in a haze of colour and light.

* * *

><p>When they had dared to open their eyes, the first thing Lexi had noticed was that they were alone. Benny Jr had simply pointed to the window, showing them they had moved, and they weren't in their bedrooms. Lexi had scanned the room desperately, trying to find any indication that they were in Tom's house. Her eyes came to rest on his school books, tossed carelessly aside in favour of a football. She sighed with relief, and suddenly exhausted, sat down on his bed.<p>

"What if he doesn't want us, mum?" asked Benny Jr worriedly.

The same question had been going through Lexi's mind ever since she began thinking about seeing Tom. She took her sons hand in hers, however before she was able to provide an answer, a voice at the door made her look up.

"L-Lexi?" It was Tom, standing there, frozen. And suddenly Lexi found she couldn't talk anymore.

* * *

><p>Tom couldn't take his eyes off the woman in front of him. She was there, she was physically there in front of him, as radiant and as beautiful as the day he set eyes on her. His mouth felt dry, and suddenly he didn't feel like sleeping anymore. He was hit around the middle by Benny Jr, who had cried out, "DAD!" and hugged him, hard.<p>

"Hey sport! Where did you go?" he asked Benny Jr. It felt like a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders, and now he was floating, his head spinning in happiness. "I've been looking for you!"

"You do want us! We were in Italy! It was so great there dad, I want to tell you everything, I_"

"Whoa, slow down! What made you think I didn't want you?" He said, kneeling to get to Benny Jr's eye level.

Benny Jr ducked his head. "Well, we hadn't seen you in months, and you didn't magic us to your house, so we thought maybe, you didn't want us..."

Tom was looking directly at Lexi when he said, "I will always want you. I will always love you, no matter what. Don't forget that."

Lexi felt strange. "Tom... I..."

"You don't need to say anything. All that matters is that I've got my family," he walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Lexi, "Right here with me." He kissed her on the cheek, and Benny Jr said, "Ooh lala!"

"Has he always been this rude?" laughed Tom, throwing a football at his son. "I certainly don't remember this!"

Benny caught the football, and ran down the stairs into the back garden to play. "Come on Dad!"

"Coming!" he called, and turned back to Lexi.

The two of them sat in silence, holding hands, and gazing into each other's eyes.

"I think you should go down with Benny," Lexi finally said, as much as she just wanted the moment to last forever. Tom nodded, and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

"Explore the house, if you want... I mean, if you're hungry or anything_"

"Tom," she went to the door, "I know how to use a fridge."

Tom blushed and ran down the stairs, shouting, "Prepare to be defeated!" Lexi shook her head in amusement, and lay on the bed. She hadn't realised how tired she was. She let the soft sounds of the washing machine and the shouts of Tom and Benny Jr lull her into one of the best sleeps she'd had in days.

* * *

><p>Katie strolled up to Tom's door. She couldn't wait to see him, maybe they could go on that date? He had mentioned anything about it, clearly thinking that she needed space, but she really did like him. Tom is a good guy, she thought, and knocked on the door.<p>

The shouts coming from the back garden receded, and footsteps came to the door. She stood up straighter as Tom answered, his eyes widening in shock.

"Katie! I didn't expect you to be here!" he said, hand still on the door. She felt rather hurt, she thought maybe she could finally go inside his house, but clearly not.

"Well, I thought maybe we could go on that date. You know, now that we're both free?"

Tom let out a breath. "Ah, Katie, I can't, things have changed, I am so sorry_"

"No, I get it," she snapped, unable to help herself. She was about to turn and walk away, but then a boy, about 9 years old, came hurtling out, seconds before a football.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Tom deftly caught the football with a grunt. "Thanks Dad! Can I have it back now?" the boy asked.

Tom gave the ball back, ruffling the boy's shoulder length hair as he went past.

"Tom..."

"Yeah?"

"Did that kid just call you dad?" asked Katie, interested. She noted the slight tension that came into his shoulders.

"Well, yeah, but it's nothing really..."

"Why?"

"W-well, I don't know, he just does..." stuttered Tom. "Gran! Dad! You're back! We have family matters to discuss," said Tom, looking pointedly at his grandmother. She nodded once, and turned to Katie.

"Oh, Katie, you wouldn't leaving would you? Only it's personal... Ah, hello Benjamin! Do come in!" Said Ursula cheerfully, then she frowned. "Oh dear. I've made a mess of the situation, haven't I?"

"Benny! Thank God! I've got something to tell you..." Tom said in relief.

"What and you can't tell me or Quinn about it?" Snapped Katie, thoroughly tired off his putting-off.

"Katie, it's really complicated, and Benny is the only one outside the family who knows about it. Can we do this tomorrow?" he asked, and then shut the door. She leaned in and heard voices.

"Well that was rude."

"What did you expect me to do, Lexi?"

Their voices carried away into some other place which couldn't be heard. Katie scowled. Who the heck was Lexi?

**OOOOOh lots of tension! Ok, review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! Thank you to my reviewers, isobeljones2000 and lolsome-o-sis-girl, if those are your names, roughly! I cannot ever remember all these complicated pennames, I cant even remember my own birthday for gods sake! At least creative writing doesn't require a good memory right? **

**ibliniyxxx**

Ursula knocked twice on the toilet door. "Chamber of Crowe, open to me, reveal yourself on the knock of three!"

The familiar whooshing sound was heard, and as Tom stepped onto the uneven rocky ground of the Chamber of Mysteries, he knew he was truly home. Both Benny's ran ahead, eager to get there already.

"Well, that was rude," Lexi told Tom, hands on her hips.

"What did you expect me to do Lexi?" sighed Tom. He walked further into the Chamber before realising Lexi wasn't following him. "Aren't you coming?"

She hovered awkwardly beside the door. "Well, I don't want to be any trouble, and I don't think your gran likes me very much anyway. I would just get in the way. Maybe I should_" She stopped when Tom took her hands in his.

"Lexi..." he murmured, "I love you. Anything that's mine is yours. I want you here. Unenchanteds in a magical household have to have at least a basic understanding of magic-like my dad, for instance. And besides," he added with a smile, "I'm going to need something pretty to look at. Just wait until you see the guardian."

"I heard that, young rogue!" shouted Randal Moon. "By the great dancing dodo's, I will have no insults on Randal Moon!"

"Dancing dodo's?" she laughed as Tom guided her through the passage.

"Don't ask. Just don't."

* * *

><p>Katie was fuming by the time she managed to open her door and enter the house. First she had to attend a weekend detention because she was two minutes late for her first class, then her parents had found out and made her work an extra shift at the electrical shop to make up for it! After that, Quinn had rejected her offer to go out to the high street because his 'guy' friends were over! When she had went to Tom's, he had dumped her on the spot and slammed the door in her face-all for a girl named Lexi!<p>

"Lexi... " she muttered scornfully. "What kind of a name is Lexi? It doesn't even sound human."

* * *

><p>"Ah! So this will be the young master Benny Jr, yes?" asked Moon excitedly.<p>

"Who are you?" Benny Jr asked politely.

"WHAT! WHAT would be- by the seven moons of the Neverside realm! Speak you... _who_are you?"

Benny Jr was looking nervous by now. He looked around at his father, who was standing a little way back, watching the exchange, an arm wrapped around his mother's waist. "Um... Yes."

He had nothing to fear, for the next second, Moon was hugging him and crying. "Yes! You will be the first in the line of Crowe to ask _who _I am, not _what! _Come, young master, we have a lot to learn!" Moon dragged Benny Jr over to the cauldron eagerly, only to be stopped by Ursula.

"I believe we have some things to be sorting out first," she said gravely, glaring pointedly at Tom. The boy quickly took his arm back.

Lexi felt the need to explain herself. "We just came to see Tom. We're not staying or anything. We already-"

"You are welcome to stay."

The silence that followed was a little longer than expected. Finally Tom stammered out, "W-what?"

"Tom." Ursula moved forward. "Lexi gave up her life for you. She's helped us at every turn, defying her own race for her love for you. That proves to me she is truly human. Although I am not happy with the arrangement you two are in, I will make no objections if she stays."

"YEAH!" cheered Benny Jr, making everyone jump. "Thanks great Gran!" he hugged Ursula.

"You're a great gran, Mrs Crowe," grinned Benny. "In every sense."

"Oh! Come here all of you!" Ursula cried, opening her arms wide. They all hugged, laughing and talking. They were certainly a very odd family.

* * *

><p>"BENNY!" shouted Tom, running up to his friend. "Hey!"<p>

"Hey, Tom, how's your family?" asked Benny.

"They're good. What about yours?"

"Dad keeps pestering me about those aliens. And speaking of aliens," he added in a lower tone, "I've isolated the signals we've been getting through the Brook Mill Telescope."

"And?"

"It's magic. Definitely wizard magic, but it's like... it's been warped. Destroyed, almost."

"What? What could do that?"

"I don't know, but the trace shows that it takes place in another dimension. It's a bit like the Chamber of Mysteries, but... Evil."

"That's crazy... Is Lexi and Jr in danger? Can I protect them with a spell?"

Benny smiled, just like Tom to think of others before himself. "Yes, but you'll need the power of three."

"Alright class, sit down!" called Mrs Gardener. Once everyone was seated she continued, "Tom, you had a lovely letter to someone you love. Do you mind if I read it out?"

Tom shook his head and said to Benny, "See- I finally wrote something worth reading," earning a few laughs from the class.

The teacher began reading. _"I don't know how I meant to live without you. How I can go on every single day. Benny knows, Benny always knew. It feels like I've been ripped in half, and now I can't breathe, I can't function without you. I will never stop looking for you, and I will never stop loving you, L-"_

The next second Tom was on his feet and he'd ripped the piece of paper out of his teacher's hands. "Where did you get this," he demanded.

"You gave it to me Tom, along with this," she said, confused, handing him a tightly bound book.

The entire class watched as Tom's entire face went from scared to complete horror. "Did... did you READ that?" he whispered.

"Yes Tom, you gave it to me." Mrs Gardener patted him on the arm. "It's lovely. You should write like this more ofte_"

"NO Miss, you don't understand, this was personal! No one was EVER meant to see this! Lexi was the only one who's meant to know about it!"

"Oh Tom... I'm so sorry," said Mrs Gardener. "I'll base your mark on this, but I won't write any comments. Would you like that?"

The way Tom was blushing and cringing, and holding onto the book like it was his life told Katie that whoever Lexi was, she was clearly very special to Tom. She eyed the book. Time for some research.

**I probably didn't mention it, but there's going to be some Katie bashing... Not a lot, just jealous!Katie a LOT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! **

**ibliniyxxx**

Tom put the book deep into his locker. Like most boys, Tom was messy and simply didn't care, but he actually placed the book inside with great care, making sure he didn't rip anything or damage it in any way.

"SO Clarkey boy! Tell us who the mystery girl is!" Quinn approached with a big grin on his face. "She must love you loads if she can endure your terrible poetry..."

Tom scoffed. "Like anyone could stand your terrible FACE Quinn, mate."

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!" shouted some other boys, catcalling even though they were centimetres apart. Really, boys could be so immature sometimes.

Quinn shook his head ruefully. "You got me there, mate. Nice one." He grinned at his friend, "So who is she? She pretty?"

"Really pretty," sighed Tom, eyes glazing over, "She has blonde hair a-"

"TOM!" shouted Benny suddenly. "Quick, you have to come! Errr... I mean, I made a thing that I want you to see!" The alarm in Benny's eyes could only mean one thing:

_Aliens._

Tom ran at full speed, barely sparing a second to say, "STAY HERE!" he ran after Benny, hands already ready in their clicking motion. He could practically hear Varg's menacing shouts coming around the corner. Or maybe it was his imagination.

Nevertheless, he had, much to Katie's delight, left the locker open. Quickly, before anyone could notice, she nabbed the book and shut the locker. Lucy was not going to be a mystery for very much longer.

* * *

><p>Tom skidded to a halt, crashing into Benny's arm. "We have to evacuate the school!" he hissed, even as the two stood still and silent as two Nekron guards trudged up the corridor.<p>

Benny's face turned into one of steely resolve. "Got it," he said determinedly, and before Tom could stop him, he had activated the fire alarm.

"What are you doing!" he said angrily.

Benny glared at his best friend. "Evacuating the school! And don't worry, I rigged the system beforehand. The fire services wont come."

"I think we have other things to worry about!" shouted Tom, ducking and pulling Benny down with him as a shot missed them. He felt it singeing his hair, and briefly thought, _Damn, it took me ages to grow it back to normal!_

"Quick, run!" cried Benny, as the wall began to actually burn. The poster on it had caught alight, setting the other ones off as well. The guards shouted for back up as they went in pursuit of the two teenagers.

Shots rang out. Tom had no idea how close they were, or how far away. All he could focus on was the searing pain that engulfed his entire body, as finally, the Nekron guards managed to get a lucky shot at the boy wizard. He jerked forwards, falling onto his face, crying out.

"TOM!" shouted Benny in horror as the flesh off Tom's back began to burn as well, leaving an acrid smell in the air. Benny almost retched, but he pulled out his water bottle and poured it over Tom's back. Tom jerked and cried out again, but Benny was more relieved than guilty that the burning had stopped. He only noticed the guards when they were at his face, pointing their guns at him.

"You are now prisoners of the Nekross!" they shouted. "Come with us!"

"You forget," Benny said, taking out his Nekross detector, "I'm a genius!" He flipped a switch and high power fire came out the end, propelling Benny backwards. He only just remembered to grab Tom by his shirt as he was whizzing backwards. If Tom hadn't been in mortal danger, Benny would have laughed at their position. It was extremely awkward and not at all heroic. They looked like a couple of idiots who had got their hands on a rocket.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"<p>

Lady Lyzera calmly fed her bird while Varg was on a rampage. The only consolation to him was that the Halfling had been shot and was hopefully experiencing pain beyond his wildest dreams. He recalled that a human's nerve 'centre' was on their back, and that controlled all they did, but his knowledge was small and vague. Lexi had been the one to study humans almost obsessively. She often told him of her findings, and was greatly interested in social culture. Varg had looked down on her for it, but was glad that he had listened to her, for now he couldn't be more grateful for this little scrap of information.

Lady Lyzera watched Varg's eyes soften, and knew immediately that he was thinking of his sister. She had not seen the sister back on Nekron except for royal gatherings which usually consisted of her whispering battle plans to her father. She knew very little of her, and that did not sit well with Lyzera. She, like Lexi (although she didn't know it), considered her best ammunition to be information. The person (or Nekross) who knew the most would rule the universe. She moved forward, to Varg, placing one hand on her hypnosis necklace.

"Tell me about your sister." It was a command, spoken softly.

* * *

><p>Katie wasn't listening to her teacher at all.<p>

Instead, she felt nothing less than worried and guilty. Worried because she saw a half conscious Tom being carried out of the school on a stretcher by Benny and Tom's gran; guilty because she had taken his book which he had asked Benny for, and nearly had a panic attack when Benny told him it wasn't there.

She leaned over her desk towards Benny, who was scribbling furiously. "Benny. Hey, Benny!"

Benny looked up, annoyed. "Yeah, Katie? The answer to 4 is-"

"I don't care! What happened to Tom?" she whispered.

Benny cast a nervous glance at the teacher, who was completely oblivious to the chatter going on. "He got burnt by the fire in the school. I found him and got help. That's it."

"Yeah, but why were you guys near the fire in the first place? Why aren't you burnt?"

Benny began looking uncomfortable. "Think about it Katie! There isn't much fuel in the school the fire could burn, so it had died out by the time I got there..."

"What did you want to show him?"

"M-my... Football techniques."

Katie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious! I help him in double maths, and he helps me with football!"

"OK then," she said disbelievingly. She leant back. There was definitely something fishy going on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a lab not so far away, a certain red Nekross with a love for ready salted crisps was typing up an email that would find it's way into Benny's inbox...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! I am following the story, but since all the episodes are from the Crowe Family point of view, I'm going to do one with Lucy and Benny Jr. I'll still add bits in, you know. **

**ibliniyxxx**

Tom groaned, rubbing his back. He had spent just under 8 days at the hospital being treated for serious burns and was now allowed to come home on the conditions that he do nothing to stress it for another week or two. It had taken ages to fix. Luckily, there had been no damage to his actual nerves and spine, but Tom had a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach that his luck was beginning to run out. He was almost immediately attacked again the moment he stepped inside of his house- except this time it was from a little boy, namely Benny Jr.

"DAD!" the boy shouted. "What happened?"

"Nekross," Tom told him. "Where's your mother? I need to talk to her."

"In the kitchen."

"OK, why don't you go and play outside with your granddad?"

Michael ruffled his grandson's hair. "Come on! Last in the car is a rotten egg!" They bolted. Ursula lay a hand on Tom's shoulder, before bustling off to the Chamber. Benny went after her, but was stopped by Tom.

"I think I want you with me, mate," he said quietly. Benny nodded, the bond between the two boys clear. "Let's go."

They did find Lexi in the kitchen, wobbling on a stool as she put up a homemade banner saying, _WELCOME HOME TOM! _up in dining room doorway. Tom paused for a moment, thrown by the gesture.

"I think you're going to need that more often," He said.

"Tom!" Lexi replied, surprised. She twisted around, wobbling dangerously. "You're home! And Benny too! Where's Junior?"

"Outside. Lexi... We need to talk. About your family."

Lexi jumped off the stool, facing Tom and Benny entirely. "What about?" she asked warily.

"When the Nekross attacked us, it was at school. We heard Varg, but he wasn't..." Benny looked to Tom for help.

"In it," Tom supplied helpfully. "It was more half-hearted. Like seeing me reminded him of you."

"I was wondering," Benny said, "If you wouldn't mind me conducting a few tests on you. Tom's already agreed, and I'll talk to Junior later."

"What will you be doing to us?" Lexi asked suspiciously. She had heard of Earth scientists, and the 'tests' they did were not at all pleasant sounding to her.

"Standard things. Like blood tests, DNA comparison, bone marrow..."

Lexi rolled her eyes at Tom. It was hard not to smile. "Well, when are you going back to school? And can you take Benny to primary while you're going there? And yes, you can Benny."

"Yes sure," Tom replied, kissing Lexi on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Benny was quiet on the walk back to the park. Tom glanced at his best friend. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to an email Benny was looking at.<p>

"They got my test results back from MIT," he said, not looking at Tom. "And... they want me to study there. Mum and Dad are sending me tomorrow."

Tom nearly stopped. Instead, he stumbled and dropped the football he was holding. "What? But-"

"Tom," he turned and grasped his friend's shoulders. "This is an amazing opportunity, but I'd rather stay here and fight aliens with you. But how am I meant to tell my parents that?"

"I- make up an excuse! What? You can't just go!" Tom said, aghast.

Benny was about to reply when his phone emitted a small beep. He picked it up and looked at it, his eyes widening. "I've been invited to the Brook Mill Telescope!"

* * *

><p>The communicator shattered against the wall. Varg screamed-he seemed to do a lot of that now. He watched the electrical wires fizz out, slowly dying. The moment he had seen Tom, he was come over with emotion- emotion he thought he repressed, and destroyed. But soon, soon enough the stupid Halfling would pay for his crimes, for making Varg feel for him, for his sister, Lexi. He wondered (as he usually did) about her- was she living happily on the primitive planet below? Was she suffering? Either way, Varg hated the Halfling even more for taking away his chance to be able to take out his anger on the pathetic, stupid planet underneath. He might hurt Lexi, and he would never forgive himself if that happened, even if she was one of their pathetic race now.<p>

He sighed unhappily. "Lexi. I miss you."

There was a hissing noise from behind him, and he turned around. An evil grin formed on his face when he saw his plan was complete. Now... To find a wizard to test it on.

**Review?**


End file.
